Bellatrix Lestrange's Apprentice
by RyanStagg1997
Summary: Ryan Xienen, a talented young wizard trained in the Dark Arts by his Mistress Bellatrix Lestrange, can Ryan throw the chains of slavery off help unite The Order of the Phoenix? Follow his epic journey in this five-part epic adventure.PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Prolouge: The Master and The Slave

*I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS FROM HAARRY POTTER except Ryan Xiusen*

**JULY 3, 1974**

Ryan Xiusen was a Pure Blood, Caucausion, Slytherin Boy with black hair and green eyes who went to Hogwarts, he was quite smart and always knew he was a strong talented wizard.

One day in his sixth year in Hogwarts, he ran away from school after doing the Cruciatus Curse on a Gryffindor student.

He finally had reached miles from the school when he found a small lake in the middle of a forest. He used his wand to create a tent and he decided to stay there for the night.

That night he read through that mornings addition of the Daily Prophet, he was reading about how the Wizarding War was raging on and how the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who raged violence and terror. He was fascinated with the Dark Arts and wanted to join the Death Eaters.

Ryan then heard a sudden noise from outside his tent. He dimmed the light in his tent and heard screams and spells piercing the air. Then, suddenly it all stopped. Ryan was curious and left his tent to investigate the rucus.

He saw several dead Aurors on the ground with many figures in black cloaks standing over the bodies.

Ryan stood there shocked in plain sight when he noticed one cloacked figure raise his wand and suddenly Ryan was thrown through the air.

"I just saw something over there!" a male voice said. "I think it was an Auror!"

Ryan heard foot steps approach and heard a females voice.

"You fool! What has the Dark Lord told you about thinking? It is a kid!"

Ryan realized these were Death Eaters. He then heard the female Death Eater again.

"I will take care of this"

Ryan then jumped up and screamed "_Expelliarmus!"_

The witches wand flew from her hand and Ryan caught it.

"Bella, I have never seen anybody disarm you! The boy must be more skilled then we thought!" the male Death Eater said.

She ignored him and stared at Ryan.

"What is your blood status boy!" She asked.

Ryan cleared his throat.

"Pure blood"

"Why are you not at Hogwarts, boy?"

"The students there are weak and feeble minded, I belong to the Darkness"

She smiled evilly at Ryan as he got on one knee and held out the witches wand.

"Bella, stand aside and let me end this pitiful sack of skin" the male Death Eater said.

The female Death Eater grabbed her wand from Ryan's hand and blasted green spells at all the Death Eaters that were there. Ryan stayed on his knees and bowed his head as he heard their bodies hit the floor.

She then approached Ryan.

"Raise your head" she said softly. "and hold out your arm"

Ryan did as he was told and she gripped his arm and ran the tip of her wand up and down her arm and hi. As she did this a gold magical wire rapped around there arms. He recognized this, it was an Unbreakable Vow.

"What is your name, boy?" she asked.

"Ryan Xiusen" he replied

"Do you Ryan Xiusen promise to be my loyal slave and give yourself into the Dark Arts until I think you are ready to move on?" she asked.

Ryan hesitated for a moment and he finally realized he was to become a Dark Wizard.

"I do" Ryan said.

"and I, Bellatrix Lestrange, promise to nurture and train you in the Dark Arts for as long as you are my servant" she said.

She then flicked her wand again and the gold line diappeared.

Ryan felt his hand where the lines used to be as Bellatrix put her wand away.

"Follow me" Bellatrix said.

Ryan nodded to her Mistress and followed her to his destiny.


	2. Chapter 2: Side by Side

** 6 YEARS LATER**

** July 30, 1980**

"You were a weak boy when you came to me for my guidance and you promised to be my slave and in return I taught you the Dark Arts" Bellatrix Lestrange said. "Now you are a strong enough to do a mission with me"

Ryan Xianen was now a strong, powerful, 22 year old, Dark Wizard. He was not a Death Eater, he was Bellatrix Lestrange's Apprentice.

He stayed on his knees at his mistress's feet and bowed his head.

"I will do your bidding" he said. "What is the mission?"

"Stand up" she demanded. "We need to infiltrate the Ministry of Magic"

Ryan's eyes widened as he thought to himself "What a mission!"

"What is it you seek at the Ministry?"

"My Master wants me to assasinate a high ranking Auror who has been giving us trouble" Bellatrix smiled evily. "He wants him to suffer"

Ryan and Bellatrix both smiled at the delight of pain.

"I will need your help to infiltrate the Ministry" Bellatrix said

"When do we strike?" Ryan asked.

"Be ready, we strike in a few hours" she said.

As she turned around and walked out of the room, he bowed to her and prepped himself for the fight they are going to get in.

The witches and wizards at the Ministry were rushing around, working as usual when 2 black figures blasted through the ceiling and began to destroy the statues and walls around them.

Ryan then set down in the middle of the lobby of the Ministry and began casting curses at the workers screaming and running around in terror. His mistress was flying all over the place laughing evilly before she touched down next to Ryan.

"The Aurors will be here soon go kill the target!" she demanded.

"What is the target's name?"

"William Pince, GO KILL HIM!"

"Yes, Ma'am"

Ryan turned back into a cloud of darkness and flew through the halls of the Ministry until he found the Auror Office.

_"Reducto!"_

He entered the room and his Reductor Curse disintigrated an Auror immiediatly.

A second Auror fired a spell at Ryan but Ryan was to fast and redirected it back at The Auror which knocked him straight out of a window.

A third Auror reached for his wand but Ryan knocked him already on his back with the Cruciatus Curse.

"Where is William Pince?" Ryan asked the Auror.

Ryan heard a door open in front of him and a tall, old man, with a scar on his neck.

"I'm right here"

Ryan lifted the third Auror to his feet and pointed his wand at his throat.

"Drop your wand and kick it to me or I'll kill him!" Ryan said.

"This is unnessary, you wanted me now you got me!" Pince replied.

"I said DROP IT!"

Pince did as he was told and kicked his wand towards Ryan, Ryan then immiedietly snapped the wand in half and shot a Killing Curse at the Third Auror killing him instantly.

"YOU BASTARD!" Pince yelled.

"You will be seeing him soon, _AVADA KEDAVRA!" _Ryan yelled.

The Curse flew through the air and knocked Pince out the window and his body fell several floors before hitting the ground.

Ryan looked out the window and then flew off to join his Mistress.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Mission

Ryan and Bellatrix apparated into the Malfoy Manor, still happy from their murdeous rampage.

Ryan was kept a secret from The Dark Lord because if he knew that Bellatrix had followers then he would have to kill him. So his cover was, he was a normal Muggle-born slave that Bellatrix captured and forced to do what ever she asked. No one knew how skilled Ryan was in the Dark Arts but Bellatrix.

Bellatrix made her way into the living room of Malfoy Manor with Ryan following her.

"Go get all the things you'll need for my pedicure" she commanded.

"Yes, Master" Ryan replied.

As her slave left the room, she made herself comfortable on the couch and began to take her boots off her feet. As she did this, she heard her sister, Narcissa Malfoy holding her little baby Draco, walk into the room. Narcissa walked over and sat in the recliner to the left of Bellatrix.

"Good evening, Bella" Narcissa said beginning to cradle Draco. "Did you complete the mission The Dark Lord assigned?"

"Yes, William Pince will no longer cause us any trouble" Bellatrix laughed evilly.

"Where is your little house pet?" Narcissa asked.

"He is prepariing a foot bath for me" Bellatrix replied.

Ryan then entered the room with a pot of waterand laid it in front of Bellatrix's barefeet.

"Good evening, Mistress Narcissa" Ryan said politly.

She nodded in return and Ryan went to work cleaning Bellatrix's feet.

A while past and as Ryan was massaging her feet, there was a loud bang and Dark Powder filled the room and the Dark Lord, Voldemort was standing in front of them.

"Hello, Bella" Voldemort said softly. " I hear your mission ran smoothly?"

"Yes, My Lord, William Pince is dead" Bellatrix replied.

"I have a new mission for you, but first, what is that parasite touching you feet?" asked Voldemort.

"It's called a pedicure, I learned about it last time you sent me into the Muggle world" she replied. "It is quite relaxing, actually"

"Who you callin' a parasite, baldy?" Ryan replied standing up.

"Who you callin' baldy, Mudblood?" Voldemort said

"Who you callin' a Mudblood, numb-nuts?"

"Waste of skin!"

"Slit face!"

"Dirtly Blood!"

"Trouser Snake!"

Ryan and Voldemort yelled insults at each other until they were face to face

"I should kill you right now, boy!" said Voldemort.

"You can't: Magic law says, I can't be killed until I'm freed" Ryan said arrogantly. "I can say what ever I want and you can't stop me!"

Voldemort sneered in defeat and looked at Bellatrix.

"I have a new mission for you" Voldemort said.

"What is it, my Lord?" Bellatrix asked.

"I need you to do some reconassaince for me" said Voldemort. "A few hours ago a baby boy was born to the Order of the Phoenix members Frank and Alice Longbottom, and another boy was born to Order of the Phoenix members Lily and James Potter"

Ryan listened contently: What could The Dark Lord want from two innocent infants?

"I want you to sneak into the nursery at St. Mungo's this evening and use Occlumency to peer into their mind to learn what their future tells" Voldemort said. "This is a stealth mission, do not let anybody no you were there"

"Yes, My Lord, as you wish" Bellatrix said bowing her head.

"And no more of this Muggle-pedicure-shit" Voldemort said before Apparating away.

Bellatrix stood up and looked at Ryan and nodded her head with a sly smile.

Ryan nodded back, this was their code that they need to get ready for a mission.

Ryan walked into Bellatrix's Bedroom and checked her closet for his robes. Ryan changed out of his Slave Robes and into his Apprentice Robes. Ryan reached into his robes and pulled out his 13 1/4 in. willow and werewolf hair wand and wiped the dust from it and walked out of the room.

Bellatrix was in the foyer of the Manor, stretching out her arms and legs. Ryan joined her and began stretching with her.

"You cleaned up nice" Bellatrix said.

"Thanks" said Ryan. "How are your skills in stealth?"

"I know enough" Bellatrix said. "How about you?"

"I learned from the best" Ryan said.

Bellatrix looked at him and gave him a sexy smile.

"Don't kiss my ass" she said.

"Sorry" Ryan said.

They both then erupted in black smoke and apparated out of Malfoy Manor.


	4. Chapter 4: Destiny of a Child?

Bellatrix and Ryan Apparated right outside the entrance to St. Mungo's.

"Take this" Bellatrix said holding out a vial of potion.

"What is it?" Ryan asked.

"Invisability Potion" she said pulling out a vial for herself. "You'll be out of sight for an hour"

Ryan took the vial and they two wizards drank their potion an began to disappear before their eyes.

"Cool" Ryan said.

Bellatrix and Ryan headed through the front door and headed down the hallways of the hospital until they reached the nursery. Bellatrix tryed to open the door but it was locked.

_"Alohoamora"_

She tried to open it again but it was still locked.

"Dammit, the lock has protective enchantments on it" Bellatrix whispered.

Ryan saw a nurse walk by so he pointed his wand at her head.

"_Imperio" _

The nurse turned around and unlocked the door.

"Good work, my apprectice" Bellatrix whispered.

Ryan looked around at the dozens of babies sleeping quietly in their cribs.

"We'll start with the Potter boy" Bellatrix said.

Ryan began looking up and down the eisles untill he found a name plate with the name "Harry Potter" on it.

"Master, over here" Ryan called out.

Bellatrix walked over and read the name.

"Good work" she said. "Do the spell"

Ryan was a master at Occlumency so he could do this easily. he pointed his wand at baby Harry's head.

"_Leginamens" _

Ryan's mind shot from his and and into Harry's. Ryan looked around, he was in a vision of the future.

He was in Hogwarts. Death Eaters and Students were dueling in the Great Hall. The Castle was falling apart. Ryan couldn't believe all this chaos. He then heard a scream from accross the room.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" the voice yelled.

There was a bright green flash that filled the room and he could hear Voldemort scream from accross the room. Ryan turned his head to see Voldemort raise his wand at the bright red-headed old woman who cast the curse.

Ryan thought to himself: Who could have that woman killed that set Voldemort off like that? I have to know.

Ryan pushed several students out of the way so he could see the body. Ryan got closer and his heart sunk. He couldn't believe his eyes. The woman had killed Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ryan backed up , he coudn't believe it. He then suddenly heard two spells being shot.

_"Expelliarmus!"_

_ "Avada Kedavra!"_

The room lit up from the spells, which blinded Ryan. The light slowly died down and when the dust cleared, he saw a tall boy with glasses standing over the dead shell of Voldemort.

"Who is that?" Ryan thought.

He then heard the students cheering.

"Harry did it!"

"Hooray for Potter!"

Ryan was still speechless, qustions were running through his head. This _boy_ was the one who is destined to defeat The Dark Lord? His Master was killed by an old witch? Why did Voldemort send them to read these infants thoughts?

Ryan was then ripped back into his reality and he fell to the ground beside the crib.

"What was it? What did you see?" Bellatrix asked.

"This boy will be a powerful wizard" Ryan said. "If the Dark Lord wanted to know the strongest of the two, this one is it"

"Excellent, let's hurry up and leave" Bellatrix said.

Ryan tried to get up, but all he could think about is the witch who killed Bellatrix. Is this the future? or could this be avoided?


	5. Chapter 5: Caught

That night, Ryan slept in his cellar under Bellatrix's Bedroom and kept having nightmares about what he saw in the mind of little baby Harry. Ryan lifted his head from his pillow and sat on his cot, thinking deeply.

"Did I see the future?" he asked himself. "Should I warn Bellatrix and the Dark Lord about their fate"

That morning he woke up and got dressed in his robes and exited the cellar to go make breakfast for his mistress and her family.

As the Malfoy's and the Lestranges ate breakfast, Ryan stood on the other side of the room, still thinking about what he saw in the mind of the Potter boy.

He then heard the doorbell to the Manor ring and Ryan left to go get the door. Ryan opende the door, to see Severus Snape at the door.

Ryan and Snape had always tention built up between them, so naturally Ryan wasn't pleased to see him.

"Hello, Severus" Ryan asked. "What brings you around this fine day?"

"I am in no mood to deal with you" Snape replied. "I am here to convey a message to your, mistress"

Ryan stepped out of Snape's way and muttered: "By all means"

Ryan and Snape returned to the kitchen.

"Hello, Severus, what are you doing here?" Narcissa asked.

"The Dark Lord has asked me to collect your wands and bring them back to him so he can learn which one of you casted the Imperius Curse on a nurse at St. Mungo's last night" Snape said. "It is all over the Daily Prophet"

Bellatrix and Ryan met eyes and both of them knew what the other was thinking: "Oh, Crap"

Snape collected Bellatrix's wand and then Narcissa's and then Lucius's.

Snape then turned to Ryan.

"Yours too" he said.

Ryan hesitated for a few moments and gave Snape a smirk. Ryan then reached into his robes and pulled out his wand and handed ito to him.

"Don't get any grease on it, Snivellus" Ryan sneered.

Snape gave him a dirty look and Apparated away.

As Snape Apparated, Bellatrix stood up from the table and pulled Ryan into the hallway.

"What are we going to do?" Ryan asked.

"As soon as he reads your wand, he'll learn how powerfull you really are" Bellatrix said. "Tonight, is a meeting here at Malfoy Manor, he will want to kill you in front of all the Death Eaters"

Ryan's heart began to race.

"So, you will have to kill him before he kills you" Bellatrix said. "Stay in your cellar getting ready until I call you"

Ryan nodded and walked off to his cellar.

That evening Ryan sat on his cot and waited for Bellatrix to call him until she finally did.

"He's ready for you" Bellatrix said.

Ryan took a deep breath and followed Bellatrix to the dining room where Voldemort sat at the end of the table with all the Death Eaters sitting on the outside of the table.

Ryan watched Bellatrix bow to Voldemort and take her seat at the table.

Voldemort then stood up from his seat.

"My freinds, it seems that one of our own has decided to take this boy here, as her apprentice" Voldemort said. "For six years, they have been lying to me, he told me he was Muggle-born slave who was captured by Bellatrix after he graduated from Hogwarts"

Ryan's heart began to race faster every second.

"But it turns out he was Pure-Blood, powerfull, and her apprentice" said Voldemort. "Normally, I would kill any apprentice to any Death Eater but due to the Master-Slave Magic Law, I can't touch him..."

Voldemort walked over to Bellatrix.

"...but you can" Voldemort said, holding out her wand.

Bellatrix looked up at Voldemort. She was completly shocked.

"M-Master please, don't make me" she muttered.

"Do it, or I'll kill you, the bond is broken, and then I'll kill him" Voldemort said.

Bellatrix got up from the table and faced her apprentice. Ryan was unarmed and vulnerable.

"Master..." Ryan said. "...Please"

Bellatrix raised her wand and pointed it at his chest

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Ryan saw a bright green light and everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6: Free

Ryan eyes opened slowly. His head began to throb and everything he saw was blurry. His hearing was beginning to work again. He could make out two voices.

"Mistress Bellatrix, he is regaining consciousness"

"Good work, Dobby"

Ryan then regained his sight and his memory. He was sleeping in his cot He looked up and saw his mistress so he lifted his upper body to look at her. He was furious.

"YOU! YOU KILLED ME!" Ryan screamed.

"No, I charmed my wand to make it look like I sent a Killing Curse at you" Bellatrix said. "I knew Voldemort would force me to kill you, so I faked your death"

Ryan calmed down and lay back down in his cot.

"Now what?" Ryan asked.

"I never cared for the Dark Lord" Bellatrix said. "But I do care about power"

Ryan stood up and faced Bellatrix, listening contently.

"I need you to hit The Dark Lord where it hurts most." said Bellatrix "and when he's weak enough, we defeat him and take over his position as leaders of the Death Eaters, together"

"So what should I do?" Ryan asked.

"There are dozens of high ranking Death Eaters stationed in a fortress directly under Borgin & Burkes" Bellatrix explained. "It is top- secret, go to the Order of the Phoenix and plan an attack, once all the Death Eaters are locked up; I'll tell you where to strike next"

Ryan turned away from her.

"What if I can't earn their trust?" he asked. "What if they can trace you back to me?"

"I suspected this" Bellatrix said. 'This is why I decided that your training is complete, hold out your arm"

Ryan did as he was told and held out his arm. Bellatrix held his hand and placed her wand on his forehead.

"May the bond be broken" she muttered.

Ryan's whole body glowed gold for a few seconds and disappeared. Ryan felt like fifty pounds was lifted of his shoulders

"The Master-Slave bond is broken" said Bellatrix. "You're free"

Ryan stretched his arms and legs, he felt like a new man.

"The Dark Lord can't know you are still alive" Bellatrix said. "Contact me when you have joined the Order"

As Bellatrix left the room, Ryan apparated away from Malfoy Manor.


	7. Chapter 7: A New Member

_How on earth am I supposed to join the Order of the Phoenix?_ Ryan thought to himself.

He apparated into a street in Diagon Alley. He began looking at every one who walked passed him, to see if he recognized them as an Order of the Phoenix member.

After walking up and down the street several times he finally saw someone, Ryan knew for sure he was a member. It was the founder of the Order itself: Albus Dumbledore.

Ryan watched Dumbledore walk from the entrance of Gringgotts and up the street of Diagon Alley.

Dumbledore knew Ryan from his years at Hogwarts. Ryan wondered if he had remembered him. Ryan ran up to Dumbledore acting the most polite he could.

"Professor Albus Dumbledore" Ryan said facing him. "Do you have a moment? I need to talk to you"

Dumbledore looked at Ryan and smiled gently.

"Hello, Ryan, it's been a while" Dumbledore said.

Ryan's heart sank.

"Sir, I realize now what I did when I was at Hogwarts I made a few mistakes" Ryan said. "Will you forgive me?"

"All is forgiven" Dumbledore said. "Is that all you ask of me?"

"No" Ryan said. "I have turned my back against the Dark Arts; I want to stop the Dark Lord"

"And why are telling me this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Are you not the founder of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Oh, I am the founder" said Dumbledore. "But are you up to the challenge? The challenge of risking your life every day battling the forces of darkness?"

Ryan hesitated before he looked in Dumbledore's eyes and finally said the word.

"Yes"

Dumbledore smiled.

"Follow me" he said before apparating with Ryan apparating right behind them

Ryan followed Dumbledore directly to a large building.

"Ryan," Dumbledore said. "Welcome to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix"

Ryan walked through the door of Grimmauld Place. The house was dirty and dusty. The door was connected to a large hallway that led to the dining room.

Dumbledore walked past Ryan and waved his hand signaling Ryan to follow him.

Ryan followed Dumbledore down the hallway down to the dining room where he began to hear voices. A meeting must have been in progress.

Dumbledore opened the door and led Ryan in. Everyone greeted Dumbledore but stared at Ryan in wonderment. Dumbledore lifted his old hand and pointed at Ryan.

"Everyone," Dumbledore said. "Please welcome Ryan Xianen, he wishes to join our organization"

All the members looked around at each other before a man with a strange magical eye stood up.

"Albus, Severus is bad enough but you're going to let this boy that you found on the side of the street join The Order?" he said. "What if he is a spy?"

Ryan became nervous: This wizard is on to him.

Dumbledore spoke again.

"This boy, I know from Hogwarts and he has admitting to have made mistakes in the past and I forgave him" Dumbledore said looking at Ryan. "I trust him"

Ryan gave a weak smile.

One of the men sitting around the table stood up and walked over to Ryan.

He was tall, brown hair and big round glasses around his eyes. He raised his hand for Ryan to shake.

"James Potter, welcome to the Order" James said. He then turned and pointed to a red-headed woman sitting next to him holding a new born baby.. "This is my wife Lilly and our son Harry"

As Ryan reached out and shook his hand. He couldn't believe that he was shaking hands with the father of the child that is destined to destroy the Dark Lord.

Dumbledore then turned to Ryan.

"Take a seat, the meeting is about to begin"


	8. Chapter 8: In the Order

Ryan took his seat next to Dumbledore.

"Any news, Alastor?" Dumbledore asked the wizard with the strange eye.

As the wizard talked, Ryan didn't pay attention. He just kept thinking to himself. Wondering how he is supposed to successfully full fill his former mistress's orders.

As Ryan was thinking he heard the door open, he lifted his head and saw Severus Snape walk through the door.

"Hello, Severus, nice of you to attend" James said.

"Shut up" Snape said.

Snape scanned the room until he saw Ryan. The second he saw Ryan, Snape's eyes doubled in size and he backed up against the wall.

"You-You're dead" he muttered.

Ryan's heart began to race, he zoomed from his chair and pulled Snape into the hallway.

"I need to talk to Severus privately, were old friends" Ryan said.

Ryan pulled Snape into the hall and pinned him against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ryan yelled.

"How are you still alive?" Snape hissed. "I watched Bellatrix kill you myself, what happened? And how are you in the Order?"

"It-It's complicated" said Ryan "How are you in the Order?"

"It's complicated" Snape replied with a smirk.

"Just, Shut up about me being alive, and don't go running back to The Dark Lord, telling him" Ryan said. "Isn't that what you are? A double-spy?"

"Something like that" Snape muttered. "Now, I would appreciate it if you let go of my robes"

Ryan released him and they both rejoined the others in the meeting.

"Okay, now back to business…" Dumbledore said. "As you all know, Professor Sybil Trelewaney as had another vision, a baby born at the end of July will have the destiny to destroy Lord Voldemort, there are only two children that were born on July 31st, and they are in this room. Severus has also told us that, Voldemort plans on targeting Harry, not Neville"

Ryan noticed Lily tighten her grip on baby Harry, he also noticed another mother, holding a baby, tighten her grip around the child too. Ryan figured they must be the Longbottoms.

"Now, in order to keep them safe" Dumbledore said. "We need to hide the Potters"

Ryan listened contently to what Dumbledore was saying.

"Does anybody have any ideas where they should go into hiding?" Dumbledore asked.

Ryan heard wizards and witches yelling out possibilities, such as: Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley and many, many more.

Soon, Ryan spoke up.

"What about the Muggle World?" said Ryan. "The Dark Lord wouldn't think of checking there"

All the babbling stopped as the entire table turned to Ryan. Dumbledore smiled.

"Excellent idea, Ryan" Dumbledore said. "and I have an idea for the perfect place, I used to live here when I was a young boy: Godric's Hollow, birthplace of Godric Gryffindor"

Ryan looked puzzled.

"Dumbledore, Godric's Hollow is where every wizard goes into hiding, it would be an obvious target" Ryan said.

"Please, trust my judgment, Ryan" Dumbledore said. "Who shall be the secret keeper? Ah, how about you Sirius?"

Dumbledore waved his hand at a young man across the table with black hair and goatee. James stood up.

"But Albus," James said. "Voldemort will suspect Sirius of being the keeper, he is too easy of a target"

"I agree" Sirius said.

"All those in favor of the Godric's Hollow plan?" Dumbledore said ignoring them.

Most of the people in the room raised their hands. Except Ryan, Lily James, Sirius, and a rat looking man sitting next to James.

"Then it's decided" Dumbledore said. "Meeting adjourned"

As everyone exited Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Ryan searched for Sirius Black, to ask permission to spend the night. He checked room after room but couldn't find Sirius. Ryan eventually found Sirius's bedroom and he entered finding Lily, James, Sirius, and the rat looking man.

"What's going on here?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan, we noticed that you didn't agree with Dumbledore's plan either, would you like to help?" James asked.

"Okay," Ryan said, hesitantly. "What is it?"

"Were going to make Peter, here, the Secret Keeper, off the radar." Sirius said pointing at the rat looking man. "No one besides us five know that Peter Pettigrew is the Secret-Keeper to the Potters hiding spot"

Ryan nodded and they all left the room, and Sirius let Ryan stay the night.

"Just keep out of the way of Kreacher" Sirius said.


	9. Chapter 9: Not Ready?

Bellatrix,

I am now earning their trust, I will contact you again when I have passed off the information about Borgin & Burkes

-Ryan

Ryan read his letter over once more before giving the letter to his owl. The owl took off out of sight.

Ryan ascended from the second floor of Number 12 Grimmuald Place, it was nearly evening and the Order meeting was about to begin.

As the same witch and wizards Ryan recognized the night before piled into the kitchen, Ryan searched for Dumbledore. Ryan then saw Dumbledore apparate into the foyer.

"Professor, I have some information, you might find useful" said Ryan.

"Wonderful news, Ryan, Good work" Dumbledore replied. "You can share when the meeting begins"

A few minutes later, every one was seated and Dumbledore began the meeting.

"Welcome, members of The Order," said Dumbledore. "Now, it seems our newest member, Ryan Xienen, has gathered information that we could use to battle Voldemort, what might that be, Ryan?"

Ryan stood up.

"There is a large base of high ranked Death Eaters in a cellar under Borgin & Burkes" Ryan announced. "I suggest we use every available entrance possible, and use the element of surprise and we could be able to strike a large blow against You-Know-Who"

The entire room looked surprised, happy and excited.

"Well, this wonderful news!" Sirius said. "I say we strike now!"

"That move would be unwise, some of our best wizards are out on missions" Dumbledore said. "We should wait for them to return before making a strike"

Ryan noticed Lily and James weren't here.

"Where's Lily and James?" Ryan asked.

"They have already gone into hiding" Dumbledore said. "Also, some of our newest recruits haven't got the proper training they need to contribute to an attack"

Ryan looked up at Dumbledore.

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan, you forget, you never finished school at Hogwarts" Dumbledore said. "Who would like to train the boy?"

Nobody answered.

"Anybody?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't need any training" Ryan said. "I'm ready"

The door to the kitchen then swung open violently and an old man with a cane and three long scars down the right side of his face. His hair was grey and short like Ryan's. The man looked older than Dumbledore.

As the old man hobbled into the room.

"I'll train the boy" he growled in a deep voice.

"Very well, Ryan meet Bill Spatchcock" said Dumbledore. "Value his teachings, he is an excellent wizard. Meeting adjourned."

Ryan couldn't believe that he was being forced to learn second rate magic from this old prune. As everyone began to leave. Bill grabbed Ryan by his collar and pinned him against the wall.

"Listen, boy, I will be arriving here at 8 am tomorrow, you better be ready" said Spatchcock releasing him.

As Bill apparated away, Ryan retreated back to his room. He was in for some rough training tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10: Training

"No! No! You are doing it wrong! Concentrate! Think of the happiest moment of your life" Spatchcock yelled.

Ryan was breathing hard and sweating like a pig. They were practicing for three hours. He was working on trying to create a Patronus. Ryan had heard of the term before by Bellatrix, but she told him that no Dark Wizard could produce a Patronus.

"I can't! Why am I doing this anyway? What are you suspecting I'll be fighting under Borgin & Burkes? Dementors?" Ryan said.

"You lack awareness" Spatchcock said. "Again!"

Ryan pointed his wand at the dueling dummy.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

Ryan's wand flickered.

"A strong memory, you stubborn idiot!" yelled Spatchcock "AGAIN!"

Ryan's wand flickered once more.

"YOU UNTALENTED PIECE OF DIRT!" Spatchcock yelled dropping his cane.

Ryan became furious at the old man and pointed his wand at Spatchcock. As he yelled the words, an image of Bellatrix ran through his mind.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _Ryan yelled.

A silvery, glowing coyote burst through the end of his wand. The coyote ran through Spatchcock, knocking him onto the floor. The coyote made a howl and disappeared.

Spatchcock got back to his feet, smiling.

"Now, that's a Patronus!" he said. "Do you see what you can accomplish when you apply yourself?"

As hours passed, and Ryan improved. Spatchcock became more impressed.

"Excellent, now before we leave tomorrow for the raid" Spatchcock said. "I'm going to teach you two high class spells that only extremely talented wizards can perform. Both of them were created by Severus Snape"

Ryan looked at Spatchcock confused. Snape wasn't a great wizard, how could he create a high class spell.

"The first is annunciated '_Sectumsempra'" _Spatchcock said. "The wand movement is slashes or stabs of a sword, as it's effects are the same"

"So it is pretty much a second Killing Curse?" Ryan asked.

"Any spell could kill a wizard if it is well positioned over their heart" Spatchcock said. "Now cast the spell on the dueling dummy, and make the motion of slicing the letter "X" in it's face"

Ryan pointed his wand at the dummy.

"_Sectumsempra!"_

The spell hit the dummy in the face. Sawdust and wood shot out from the face as a deep "X" was engraved.

"Excellent, now, the next spell is the healing of _Sectumsempra, Vulnera Sanentur" _Spatchcock said. "Now, wave your wand over the "X" and pronounce the incantation"

Ryan did so and the dummy returned back to it's original state.

"Perfect, I will now be on my way" Spatchcock said.

"Wait! Spatchcock!" Ryan said.

"What is it ,boy?" he asked.

"I need your guidance, is it possible to travel forward in time?" asked Ryan.

Spatchcock froze in his tracks.

"There are ways" Spatchcock replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I've used Occlumency on this person I know, and I think I may know their fate. I care for this person, so I want to go forward in time, to re-write history before it happens" said Ryan.

Spatchcock stared at him blankly.

"Do you realize how dangerous that is?" asked Spatchcock. "and besides the way your describing it, it sounds like you want to use a Timecrux"

"What's a Timecrux?" asked Ryan.

"It's a object that you enchant for purposes you desire" Spatchcock said. "Sometimes when wizards know they are going to die, they would brew a Draught of Living Death potion and dip an object into it, wave their wand over the object say a number and the Timecrux would be made"

"Okay, know what does it do?" asked Ryan.

"If you are holding the object when you die, then you will remain dead for as many number of years as you said when you were enchanting it" Spatchcock said. "Then after the years are up, you will be resurrected, but it is a very risky, only skilled potion's masters could brew a Draught of Living Death to 100% perfection"

Ryan understood exactly what he had to do.

"Thank you, Spatchcock." Ryan said walking away.

"Wait, boy, I want you to have this." Spatchcock said pulling a necklace from his pocket.

The necklace was a shiny black string connected to a silvery, shrunken bird's skull.

Ryan took the beautiful necklace and examined it closely.

"I wanted to pass it off to my son, but due to me not having any, I think you will do fine" Spatchcock said.

Ryan smiled warmly at the old man as he apparated away


	11. Chapter 11: Betrayed

Ryan stood on top of a building straight across from Borgin & Burkes, overlooking the building in Knockturn Alley.

Ryan heard a few large crack's behind him and Dumbledore, Snape, Mad-Eye, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sirius, and Spatchcock.

"Is this the cavalry?" Ryan asked sarcastically.

"More Order members are around the south side of the building" Dumbledore said. "We have the place surrounded. Let's move"

Dumbledore, Kingsley, Spatchcock, and Mad Eye climbed off the building. Ryan pulled Snape aside.

"Severus, you're a master at potions right?" Ryan said.

"Your making me blush, Ryan" Snape said sarcastically. "But, Yes"

"Then I need a favor from you" Ryan said handing the necklace Spatchcock gave him.

Mad-Eye pressed his back against the side of Borgin & Burkes.

"Where's Ryan?" Mad-Eye growled.

"Ryan! Hurry up!" Sirius whispered rather loudly.

Ryan slid down the side of the building and stood next to Dumbledore.

"Where's Severus?" Ryan said.

"I told him to go be back up in case we need it." Ryan said.

"Okay, you make the first move, Ryan" said Dumbledore.

Ryan pointed his wand at the door.

"_Reducto!"_

The door flew off it's hinges and crashed into Mr. Burke.

The cavalry Order members apparated into Borgin & Burkes while Dumbledore, Ryan, and everyone on the outside stormed in side. Ryan pointed his wand at Mr. Borgin, who was pulling his wand out.

"_Stupify!"_

Mr. Borgin was knocked on his back.

"To the cellar!" Dumbledore ordered.

Ryan was pumped, he followed the others into the cellar. Ryan ran down into the cellar and his eyes grew larger than balloons.

The cellar was empty.

Ryan couldn't believe it. What was going on?

"Ryan, what the hell is-" Spatchcock began to say before he was cut off by a large explosion upstairs.

Ryan looked up as loose dust fell from the ceiling.

Suddenly, about a dozen Death Eaters apparated into the cellar sending stunning and disarming charms at several Order members.

Ryan tried to fight back but his wand was suddenly jerked from his hand. Ryan turned around to pick up his wand but was hit with a Stunning hex. More Death Eaters stormed the cellar. Ryan couldn't see, he was being trampled until he finally blacked out.

"Wake up!" Yelled a Death Eater kicking Ryan in the stomach.

Ryan woke up violently and was propped up on his knees by two more Death Eaters. Ryan looked around, he was in Borgin & Burkes. He was kneeling next to Spatchcock on his left and Dumbledore, Sirius, and Mad-Eye on his right.

The others were bloody and beaten. Spatchcock looked at him.

"Don't show fear" he said.

One large Death Eater pulled Ryan out of the line and slammed him on the ground.

"No prisoners! Only trophies!" The Death Eater announced.

Ryan watched the Death Eater point his wand at Ryan's head. Suddenly, he heard a woman's voice.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

The green light soared through the air and hit the Death Eater in the chest, killing him.

"Take them alive! The Dark Lord wants to execute them personally!" she ordered.

Ryan scrambled on the ground, found his wand, and faced the witch, only to see the witch was Bellatrix Lestrange.

She smiled at him evilly.

"Well done ,my apprentice!" she said.

Ryan growled as he viciously shot _"Sectumsempra" _at Bellatrix. She easily deflected it back at Ryan.

Ryan was knocked on his back, he had multiple slash wounds in his chest. He rolled on his belly and tried to crawl to his wand but Bellatrix kicked his head.

"That's right, stay at my feet, where you belong!" Bellatrix cackled.

Ryan rolled back on his back.

"You never wanted to kill Voldemort!" Ryan screamed at her.

"Your right, this all was a plan designed by The Dark Lord himself to kill his enemies" Bellatrix said.

Ryan began to breath heavily.

"W-Without me, you'll always be a pitiful slave to the Dark Lord!" Ryan screamed.

Bellatrix raised Ryan in the air with her wand and slammed him through the window. He heard her cackle evilly as she and the Death Eaters and Order prisoners apparated away, leaving Ryan in a pool of his own blood in the middle of Knockturn Alley.

As Ryan was blacking out he heard someone approach him and kneel beside his body.

All Ryan saw was black and he heard "_Vulnera Sanentur" _and then finally nothing.


	12. Chapter 12: Where?

A half hour passed and Ryan woke up on the couch of Grimmauld Place. Ryan lifted his head. His chest hurt but was completely slash free and standing in front of him was Snape.

"You lucky, I created the healing spell to _Sectumsempra"_ Snape said.

"Spatchcock, Dumbledore, the others they were captured, I've got to save them!" Ryan said.

Ryan sprang to his feet and grabbed his wand.

"What are you doing? If you go after them, you'll be killed, or worse" Snape said.

"I know" Ryan said. "Did you make the potion I asked?"

Snape pulled a vial from his cloak.

"One vial of Draught of Living Death" Sanpe said handing it to Ryan.

Ryan grabbed it, pulled out the bird skull necklace and poured the contents on the necklace.

Ryan then waved his wand. He couldn't remember how old Harry Potter was in the vision, so he decided to stay on the safe side.

"15" Ryan said.

The necklace glowed gold for a few seconds but turned back to silver.

"I think it worked" Ryan muttered.

Snape looked at Ryan.

"You don't even know where they are held up at!" Snape said. "For all we know, they could be dead already"

Suddenly, Snape began to gasp in pain as he pulled his sleeve back. His Dark Mark is burning.

"I know now" Ryan said.

Ryan grabbed Snape and they both apparated away from Grimmauld Place.


	13. Chapter 13: Time to test your skills

Ryan and Snape apparated within the Malfoy Manor, right outside the kitchen.

"Okay, I know where some brooms are at, you and the rest of the Order will need them to escape" Ryan said. "They will need them to escape" Snape replied. "If I leave with them, my cover will be blown"

"Understood" Ryan replied running away to find the brooms.

Snape entered the dining room. In there, the captives had their hands binded with magical binds.

Voldemort was standing next to Bellatrix. They both turned around to greet Snape.

"Ah, Severus, you're here! Excellent, Now back to you four." Voldemort said. "I recognize you three of course, Dumbledore, Moody, and Scatchcock, but who is this?"

"He is my cousin, my Lord" Bellatrix piped. "Sirius Black"

"Ah, of course" Voldemort said.

Voldemort turned away from Sirius to face them all.

"You all are enemies of me, you will be beaten, broken, tortured, you will give the names of your ally's in the Order…" Voldemort said. "…and then you will die"

"Our deaths will only rally others!" Dumbledore said.

"Your violent, and painful executions, will crush any dissent" Voldemort said.

Spatchcock raised his head. As he stared across the room, a smile began to form.

"Your hopes of victory have been undoubtly been slimmed, Voldemort" said Spatchcock. "Turn around."

Voldemort, Bellatrix and Snape turned around to face Ryan, wand in hand, smiling back at them. Voldemort, and Bellatrix's smile's faded as Ryan stepped closer.

Voldemort turned to Severus.

"Help me take the captives to a different room" Voldemort commanded. "Bella, deal with the boy"

As Voldemort and Snape move the captives from the room, Bellatrix removed her wand from her robes.

"It's time to test your skills, my apprentice." Bellatrix said.

Ryan raised his wand.

"_Stupefy!"_

"_Protego!"_

The spell clashed against the wall.

Ryan and Bellatrix both pointed their wands at each other, ready to fight.


	14. Chapter 14: The Duel

Large spells were shot from the tips of each others wands over, and over again but none made contact with their enemy.

"_Stupefy!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

"_Rictusempra!"_

"_Crucio!"_

Bellatrix's Cruciatus curse hit Ryan square in the chest kn ocking him back wards. Bellatrix then flew out the window in a cloud of black smoke, with Ryan close behind.

Both of them flew around Malfoy Manor firing killing curses at each other. Ryan crashed onto one of the balconies. He stood up and fired a spell at Bellatrix, knocking her out of the air.

Ryan jumped off the balcony and tackled Bellatrix mid-air. They both plummeted towards the ground but Bella then turned into flight and flew around the Manor with Ryan on her back.

Both of them were swinging their fists and kicking each other while flying. Ryan then pushed Bella and they both crashed into the Manor landing in the Malfoy's dining room.

Bellatrix was about 30 feet away. Ryan picked his wand up before Bellatrix, who was reaching for hers.

"NO!" Ryan yelled. "_Stupefy!"_

The spell knocked Bellatrix back on her back.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Bellatrix was forced to her feet.

"_Reducto!"_

The spell knocked her down again, tearing her dress and destroying her boots.

Once again, Ryan forced her to her feet.

"_Diffindo!"_

Small cut marks were engraved in her arms, legs and face. An Large chunks of her black hair were cut off of her head. She was almost bald on one side.

Bellatrix screamed in pain as Ryan cast a Cruciatus Curse on her. Ryan forced her back to her feet once agin.

"_Sectumsempra!"_

Stab wounds were made in both of her shoulders, and her right leg and a slash mark over her stomach. Blood began to drip from her beaten, broken body, but she was still alive.

"_Levicorpus!"_

Ryan raised her in the air and slammed her through the wall and into the other room. Ryan entered the room. Voldemort and Snape, along with the captives were staring wide eyed at Ryan.

Bellatrix was lying on the floor, still alive, but cowering in fear.

"R-Ryan please!" Bellatrix pleaded.

"_CRUCIO!"_

Bellatrix winced in pain more. Screaming as loud as can be.

Ryan pointed his wand at her head. She looked up at him wimpering like a puppy. Ryan wanted to end it right here.

_Kill her, she ruined my life! She deserves it!_ he thought.

Voldemort smiled evilly.

"Yes! Kill her! She is weak! Broken!" Voldemort cheered. "Kill her and take her place at my side!"

Spatchcock couldn't take anymore, he cared enough about Ryan to not let this happen.

"NO!" He yelled breaking his bonds.

Spatchcock yanked Snape's wand from his hand and pointed it at Voldemort,

"_Avada Ked-!"_

"_Crucio!"_

Voldemort's curse knocked Spatchcock on his back, tortuting him slowly. Spatchcock was twitching on the ground, screaming in pain.

Ryan stared at his teacher being tortured and pointed his wand at Voldemort.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Voldemort's wand flew from his hand. Ryan then returned with a lightning bolt firing from his wand, hitting Voldemort in the chest. Knocking him backwards. Voldemort couldn't get up.

Ryan pointed his wand over Voldemort now. Ryan was about to kill him but a voice came from behind him.

"Let it go, he's beaten" Spatchcock said.

Ryan nodded and lowered his wand. Ryan waved his wand and Mad- Eye, Dumbledore, and Sirius bonds were broken. Ryan looked for Snape but could not find him. He must have ran for it.

Ryan pointed his wand at the hole in the wall.

"_Accio Brooms"_

Five brooms flew through the hole in the wall.

"Take these" said Ryan "Get back to the Headquarters, we do not need to kill Voldemort, he will meet his end soon enough"

"You _dare_!" hissed Voldemort.

He jumped to his feet, and his wand flew into his hand.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

The green jet shot out like a canon but Ryan was fast.

"_Protego!"_

The force of the spell knocked Ryan on his knees but he kept his shield strong. He turned to Spatchcock.

"Get out! Hurry!" Ryan yelled.

The spells were so powerful, the room was lit up green.

Voldemort pushed as hard as he could but Ryan was still strong.

As the Order mounted their brooms to take off, Spatchcock looked back at Ryan and Ryan was looking back at him.

Spatchcock leaked a tear from his eye as he mounted his broom and took off into the sunset.

The shield was beginning to crack. It would break any minute. Ryan looked to his right and saw Snape lead a few dozen Death Eaters into the room.

_There is no escape. _Ryan thought to himself.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the bird-skull necklace. He looked at it. Took a deep breath. And stood to his feet. He strengthened the shield as hard as he could.

Voldemort held his breath.

"No! Your overcharging the spell!" Voldemort screamed.

Ryan's wand then shattered and created explosien that illuminated the room to a point of blindness.

As the debris and dust settled. The entire room was covered with broken debris and dead Death Eaters. Voldemort got up from the ground. Bellatrix did as well. Then Snape. But no Ryan.

Voldemort began kicking debris away.

"Where is he?"

Voldemort could not find Ryan. Until he heard a shallow voice.

"M-Master here!" croaked Bellatrix.

Voldemort and Snaped joined her, staring over Ryan's cold, lifeless body.

"He is dead, Master" Bellatrix said. "He failed"

"No, his sacrifice will only inspire hope" Voldemort said. "He was meant to inspire them, not complete their mission"

"Yes, but now we know who they are, I will hunt them down and kill them" Bellatrix said. "Along with the Potter boy"

"Indeed, we shall" Voldemort said.

Bellatrix kneeled by Ryan moving her fingers down his body until she reached his hand. She opened his hand and held the bird-skull necklace in her pale, smooth hands.

"Hmm..Nice" she said putting around her own neck.


	15. Chapter 15: PostMortem

Dumbledore stood next to the other former captives. In the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

"All along, a Death Eater, he was" Moody said.

"No, he sacrificed his life so that we could live" replied Dumbledore. "I hope that now he is at peace"

Spatchcock sat at the table quietly mourning. He then turned around and noticed something smells funny in the cauldron behind him.

He peered inside the cauldron and smiled.

"Draught of Living Death"

THE END…

FOR NOW

**Thank you, for reading!**

**I would really apprieciate it if you please left a review and read my next story "Bellatrix Lestrange's Apprentice II: The Order of the Phoenix"**

**-RyanStagg1997**


End file.
